characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kult Kidz
Kult Kidz Videos is a VHS from Contender Entertainment Group, Relive your wasted youth with this all-time classic compilation of favourite children's television programmes from the '60's, '70s and '80s! Featuring timeless episodes from each of these fantastic series, if you enjoyed watching children's programmes as a child, you'll love watching them now - so sit down, tune in and chill out with this absolutely fantastic trip back in time! Suitable for kids aged 3 - 8, and great fun for parents too. Characters Bod Welcome to the world of BOD - one of the best loved and remembered childrens TV series of the seventies. Simple charm blends with the theatre of the absurd and strongly surreal elements underpin the classic characters, all introduced with their own portentous musical themes. The Herbs Herbidacious! That was the secret word you used to open the magic door to the garden of The Herbs. It was actually owned by Sir Basil and Lady Rosemary and was styled after a walled manor house-type garden, with lots of bedding plants and a great glass greenhouse-come-conservatory at its heart. Everyone surely knows The Herbs' main character, droll Parsley the Lion and his excitable best friend Dill the Dog. Fingerbobs An all time classic early 70s series which practically coined the term minimal chic with its pared-to-the-bone production values. The show's hippy presenter "Yoffy" (aka Rick Jones, ex Playschool) sat at a wooden table with a plain blue background and created characters by using various bits of paper and his fingertips. The cast included such screen legends as Flash the tortoise and Gulliver the seagull. They sang a song and then collected things which formed part of a story. The Gublin Legends The Gublins were curious chimp-like creations who featured in a series of Tall Stories, narrated to us in a folksy fashion with rhyming couplets and a simple acoustic soundtrack. It was all terribly quaint, but at the same time, terribly appealing with some very clever wordplay, and always with a twist in the tale. Roland Rat Roland first hit our screens way back in the 1980's when he became the saviour of TV:AM. And 20 years later he's back in the liemlight as GMTV celebrates the glorious days of breakfast telly with loads of features and events, Featuring the best of Rat on the Road, our favourite rodent friends Roland, Kevin and Errol review their travel diaries as they journey around the UK in the infamous Rat Mobile. Mr Magoo Welcome to the myopic misadventures of Mr Magoo! Like a cranky, dotty, but loveable old uncle, Mr. Magoo blunders through life, forever mistaking one thing for another and making a constant stream of hysterical bloopers! Mr. Magoo first appeared in 1949, but is best remembered for a series of cartoons broadcast in the 60's when he became an American national institution. Advertising execs cottoned on to his immense popularity and near-cult status, and in the USA his image was used to sell everything from watches to US Government bonds. Mr. Magoo is cartoon slapstick at it's best! Willo the Wisp Welcome to the world of Willo the Wisp, whose bizarre cast of characters is truly representative of BBC Childrens TV at its wackiest - Arthur the Caterpillar, Evil Edna - a television, a dog called Moog, a cat called Carwash and Mavis Cruet, the wettest fairy ever. The Perishers Those perishin' youngsters Wellington, Maisie, Marlon and Baby Grumplin and Boot the rakish sheepdog, jump off the pages of the "Daily Mirror" and into the living rooms of the nostalgia generation. The adaptation was shepherded on to the tv by the strip's creator Maurice Dodd, working closely with Bill Melendez' team, and as a result the spirit of the original is maintained. The kids and their dogs go carting and camping, they visit the seaside, and go bouncing around wildly on bright green spacehoppers. The Flumps Who could ever forget The Flumps? Or the endearing tales of traditional family life for a close knit and loving family of fluffy fur balls... The Flumps existed in a highly patriarchal society, and are a textbook model of the type of family that the Conservative Family Campaign is trying to recreate in Britain! Grandfather Flump was clearly at the top of the tree, either keeping order in the household, or entertaining the kids with his flumpet, followed by Father Flump, the traditional family breadwinner who was always busy working or digging on his allotment. Mother Flump was to be found in her kitchen, seemingly forever making bread or preparing dinner for the rest of the family. And then came the three children, the inseperable and mischievous Perkin and Posie, and, finally, the loveable Pootle. Pootle was the baby of the family, and was generally the focus of each episode as he wandered around, trying to make sense of the world around him, and generally giving the rest of the family plenty of opportunity to teach him some of lifes important lessons... Button Moon Focus your telescope on the inky blackness of Blanket Sky and you'll find the shiny four-holed Shangri-La that is "Button Moon". Each episode we'd blast off for this yellow world with the Spoon family on board their bean tin spaceship. Mr Spoon, Mrs Spoon, Tina Teaspoon and her pal Egg-bert encountered a giddy assortment of creatures and creations composed of equally colourful, oversize household implements, products and packages. Chief amongst them were the bottles, Captain Large and Small and Little, and the other manic members of the Bottle Army. Large and Small were forever up to mischief and making a mess of various grand schemes - they were the Laurel and Hardy of Button Moon. Then there was Rag Doll, could be a bit of a nuisance, especially to her pals Freddy Teddy, Sofa and Wibbly Wobbly Man. And there were always lots of folks frequenting the Button Moon Theatre. Hector's House Hector's House was first broadcast on the BBC in 1965 but is really remembered best from its 70's heyday. Strangely, it is actually a French production. Hector the Dog and Zsazsa the Cat live in a house in the centre of a lovely garden full of flowers. Kiki the frog lives next door and seems to spend her time spying on them over the garden wall, or sneaking through her access hole for some excitement. Kiki and ZsaZsa often play tricks on Hector to teach him a lesson, leading him to say his catchphrase at the end of the episode, "I'm a Great Big he was Old Hector". Mary Mungo and Midge Mary Mungo and Midge was the first (almost) realist pre-school childrens programme. Far removed from the cosy villages of Trumpton and the dreamscapes of the Magic Roundabout, its location and context was a modern and hypertrendy innercity tower block and its environs... Retro fans will however be pleased that it retains some pretty groovy and surreal elements, maybe because of John Ryans smooth, rhythmic, flat-cut animation style, and the excellent lift-style theme and incidental muzak. In each 15 minute episode Mary (bright young human), Mungo (long suffering dog) and Midge (troublesome flute playing mouse) leave their safe flat and get into bother in the big, wide, scary world, returning to safety only to have to negotiate the terrifying lift - mind those doors! Crystal Tipps and Alistair Welcome to the world of Crystal Tipps and Alistair. Seemingly created in a psychedelic haze, the classic designs of Hilary Hayton are now ultra hip - this is REAL flower power and influenced an entire generation of children to be groovy, man... Roobarb and Custard Roobarb, the loveable green mongrel, and his next-door neighbour Custard, the lazy and mischievous pink cat, are two of childen's television's best loved and instantly remembered characters. First broadcast on BBC1 in October 1974, Roobarb was an instant hit with viewers, and the series was regularly repeated by the BBC up until the end of April 1989. Aubrey Aubrey is an inventor who has his own peculiar approach to inventing...and his offbeat logic leads to some rather odd but thought-provoking conclusions! Manfred Manfred's may look like an upper-crust grasshopper, but the star of this insectoid series is actually a mantis. Monocled Manfred mantis believes he's at the very top of the garden food chain. He's affluent and sometimes rather arrogant to boot. Lady Louise Ladybird is quick to put Manfred in his place, but the big green buffoon usually leaps on anyway, into his next debacle, and Louise, Monty Moth, Fernandel the Fly, Trevor Trapdoor and the rest of the garden insects are left sidelined and agog at his antics. Fred Basset Welcome to the hilarious dogs life of Fred Basset! Fred is absolutely unique. His comedy transcends every culture and age group, and his comic strip antics are syndicated to newspapers and magazines around the globe! Fred never speaks, he just thinks out loud (and in doing so he speaks his mind!). He has hilarious adventures with his long-suffering, middle-aged owners, and gets into all kinds of trouble with his canine chums Fifi (the poodle) and Jock (the Scotty dog). Fred Basset is British cartoon comedy at its very best and features the voices of ANN BEACH, VICTOR SPINNETTI and the inimitable LIONEL JEFFERIES! Henry's Cat Who could forget Henry's Cat and friends? No tea time was ever complete without a helping of Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit, Pansy Pig and pals getting up to mischief! Chill out with this inimitable custard coloured feline friend! Spot Spot is a lovable puppy dog. He plays happy puppy games in and around his home with his mum Sally, dad Sam and the other animals and critters who inhabit the building and evirons. In Spot's world there are lions lurking under the stairs, and crocodiles under the bed. Not scarey ones though, because Spot's world is a friendly frolicking place where no harm could come to anyone, and the biggest concern is simply getting back to your parents in time for tea... The animals in the series include a hippo called Helen, a crocodile called Tom and a monkey called Steve. Charlie Chalk Charlie is indeed a funny-walking circus clown who falls asleep one day in his row boat and finds himself drifting towards the uncharted desert island of Merrytwit. This tropical shangri-la is home to a motley crew of eccentrics, amongst them Captain Mildred who lives with Mary the Hover Fairy onboard her washed-up boat The Buttercup, Louis T Duck, Trader Jones, a snoozy shuffling monkey-dog-thing called Edward, Arnold the clumsy pink elephant, Litterbug and a bizarre teddy-bear-mouse-head-thingy called Bert. Jamie and the Magic Torch No two nights are ever the same for young Jamie - although each begins in exactly the same fashion, in Jamie's bedroom, with Mum tucking him into bed and closing the door behind her. 'Sleep well, Jamie' she says. This is the signal for Jamie to wake up his sheepdog pal Wordsworth, grab his Magic Torch and shine it at the floor. A magic Helter Skelter opens up and Jamie and Wordsworth slide round and round, down and out of a magic tree and into the extraordinary nonsensical realm of Cuckooland. Puppydog Tales Rosie and Ruff are puppydogs. Rosie's a cheerful black and white mongrel, with a white flash on her chest, and Ruff is her blue best friend. Together with their pals Scratch and Sniff, these four dogs get up to much mischief around town, and along the way - through their stories, jokes and songs - they learn just how young pups ought to behave... Stories from Toyland Who could forget Larry the Lamb, Dennis the Dachshund, Ernest the policeman and His Worship Mr. Mayor? Little Audrey Audrey is a little girl, appearing in Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios cartoons from 1950 to 1964. Her first cartoon was Tarts and Flowers, released in 1950. In common with many animated shorts of the period, child-like fantasy played an important role in Audrey's every cartoon. In this way, Audrey could fly with the Birds, fights with the flying saucers or face an underwater tribunal of outraged catfish, Featuring the Voice Talent of Mae Questel, Jack Mercer, June Foray and Mel Blanc. Portland Bill Portland Bill is the keeper of the Trinity House lighthouse, on Guillermot Rock, and he's ably assisted (or not-so), by red-capped Ross and goatee bearded Cromarty. Oh, and there's Dogger, he's Bill's pet pooch. Life in the lighthouse is never dull, with all the repairs and cleaning to do, storms to weather and inspections to pass. Not to mention, the visiting mermaids and ghostly penguins. Even so, from time to time, Bill takes his old rowboat The Puffin over to the mainland, and the seaside village of McGuillycuddy to stock up on provisions from Eddy Stone's store, and to catch up on all the village happenings with Grandma Tiree, the crofter Finisterre, Fastnet the fisherman and old Mrs Lundy. Joe Since the authors of this series, Alison Price and Joan Hickson have between them seven children, its hero is, rather naturally a 'real' small boy. Technically, the animation consists of camera movement over paintings, and editing effects. The paintings are designed to exploit these effects, heightening the dramatic content, Joe in fact seems a very solid, real character. Ludwig Ludwig, bizarre ovoid jewel or egg-like object from which devices emerge e.g. helicopter rotor, arms, legs, wings, etc. These sundry gadgets are used to aid unfortunate small animals which live in the same forest, under the binocular gaze of an anonymous, deer-stalker clad observer... all to the accompaniment of an early Beethoven scherzo! Brilliant, strange, paranoid, wonderful. Whatever happened to this sort of imagination in kids programmes? Hattytown Tales Join Sancho and his very special friend Carrot the donkey as they travel around the magical Hattytown - a whole town inhabited by hats! In each episode, Sancho has to solve a disaster that is causing a bee in someone's bonnet, usually with extraordinary consequences! Moschops Come into the groovy prehistoric world of Moschops the therapsid and all his dinosaur friends! Indulge yourself in the palaeontological playtime of the hip herbivore with these funky episodes! Slip back in time with Moschops and his friends Ally the allosaurus, Mr. Ichthyosaurs and the lovely Flower! Pullover Meet Pullover, a stuffed toy that comes to life each night and has adventures in the bedroom of its owner. In most of the episodes, Pullover would find himself in a different world, where he would meet a friend, get into some mild peril and finally return to his world and his bed. Charlie Brown and Snoopy The Peanuts gang from the Charles M. Schulz comic strip stars in their own cartoon, with Charlie Brown still not getting any respect, Lucy still being a crab, and Snoopy still living in his strange fantasy world, produced by Bill Melendez. VHS and DVD Choose from our selection of all time classics! These include Box sets -all of which feature four fantastic videos from our Classic Kult Kidz range and the Kult Kidz Fun Sets -all of which feature seven fantastic videos also from our Classic Kult Kidz range. Also available is our 'All Time Favourites' video, - a variety of episodes from the whole of the Kult Kidz range. Kult Kidz Kult Kidz Box Set 1 *This box set includes four classic videos from our Kult Kidz Selection. Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Willo The Wisp, Bod and Mary Mungo and Midge. Kult Kidz Box Set 2 *This box set includes four classic videos from our Kult Kidz Selection. Ludwig, Hector's House, Fingerbobs and The Flumps. Kult Kidz Box Set 3 *This box set includes four classic videos from our Kult Kidz Selection. The Herbs, Fred Bassett, Joe and Mr Magoo. Kult Kidz Fun Sets 1 *This box set includes three classic videos from our Kult Kidz Selection. Button Moon, Ludwig and Mary, Mungo and Midge. Kult Kidz Fun Sets 2 *This box set includes three classic videos from our Kult Kidz Selection. Hector's House, Fingerbobs and Crystal Tipps and Alistair. Kult Kidz Fun Sets 3 *This box set includes three classic videos from our Kult Kidz Selection. Willo the Wisp, Bod and Jamie and the Magic Torch. Kult Kidz All Time Favourites *This all time classic video features a selection of our favourite childhood memories. Including... Willo the Wisp, The Flumps, Bod, Fingerbobs, Mary Mungo and Midge, Hectors House, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Ludwig, Portland Bill, The Herbs, Fred Basset, Mr Magoo and Joe. Children's Seventies TV Favourites *These all-time classics have been specially selected to bring the best of 70s childrens' shows back to life on one great video. Suitable for kids aged 3-8, and great fun for parents too! Featuring the all-time classics: Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Bod, Hector's House, Stories from Toyland, Fred Bassett, Gublins, Manfred, Ludwig, Mary, Mungo and Midge and Joe Kult-kidz Classics *Relive your wasted youth with this all-time classic compilation of favourite children's television programmes from the '70s and '80s! Featuring a timeless episode from each of these fantastic series, if you enjoyed watching children's programmes as a child, you'll love watching them now - so sit down, tune in and chill out with this absolutely fantastic trip back in time! Series featured on this video include: Willo the Wisp, Charlie Chalk, Joe, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Roobarb, Bod, The Flumps, Hectors House, Button Moon and The Perishers. Kult-kidz All Time Favourites DVD *Relive your wasted youth with this fantastic compilation of all-time favourite children's television programmes from the '70s and '80s! Featuring two best-loved episodes from each of these timeless series - if you enjoyed watching children's programmes as a child - you'll love watching them now - so switch on, sit back and hold tight on this televisual rollercoaster ride of absolutely classic kid's telly! with Hector's House, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Charlie Chalk, Button Moon, Fingerbobs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, The Herbs, Ludwig, Joe, Roobarb, Bod, The Flumps and Willo the Wisp. Bod On This Video #Bod's Dream #Bod in the Park #Bod and the Rain #Bod and Breakfast #Bod and the Apple #Bod on the Beach #Bod and the Dog #Bod and the Cake #Bod and the Kite #Bod and the Birds #Bod and the Grasshopper #Bod's Present #Bod and the Cherry Tree The Complete Bod VHS and DVD *The seminal favourite - BOD needs no introduction suffice to say that it is the title that Launched Kult Kidz and which helped to create a whole new and phenomenally successful genre of home video - retro children's programming for adults! At last we've found Alberto frog - the much loved and well remembered character who got to choose a different flavoured milkshake each week. Here he is, restored to his rightful place on this complete 13 episode issue of the BOD series. The Herbs 6 Herbidacious Tales #Parsley's Tail #Sage's Nest Blows Down #Belladonna the Witch #Tarragon and the Eggs #The Chives Catch Colds #Pashana Bedi the Snake Charmer Fingerbobs Yoffy lifts a finger *Flash the tortoise, Gulliver the seagull and Finger mouse in a choice selection of some of the best episodes of Fingerbobs. The Complete Fingerbobs VHS and DVD *Yoffy is the hirsute hippy host of Fingermouse's fabulous adventures, gifted with the ability to bring all manner of characters and stories to life using bits of paper and some rather fetching pairs of gloves... Thrill at the adventures of the intrepid rodent Fingermouse and cheer as he finds props for Yoffy's stories! Witness the steadfast seagull Gulliver take flight, and enjoy slow tortoise Flash's sluggish journeys across ficticious lands! If you enjoyed watching Fingerbobs as a kid, you'll love watching it now! So sit back and enjoy this groovy trip back in time! Roland Rat Rat on The Road *To celebrate his 20th Birthday, the UK's favourite Rat, Roland Rat is released on DVD on 10th March Mr Magoo 6 Greatest Stroies #Mr. Magoo - Sherlock Holmes (bumper-length episode) #First Aid Magoo #Magoo's Roof Goof #Teenage Magoo #Magoo's Surprise Party #Private Eye Magoo #Muscles Magoo Willo the Wisp 12 Complete Stories #The Bridegroom #Edna's Secret #Food For Thought #Holidays #The Dragon #The Wishbone #The Chrysalis #The Magnet #Wugged Wocks #The Flight of Mavis #The Thoughts of the Moog #Joys of Spring The Complete Willo the Wisp and DVD *Truly representative of BBC Children's television at its most bizarre - if you enjoyed watching Willo the Wisp as a child you'll love watching it now...so sit down, tune in and chill out with this absolutely fantastic trip back in time! The Perishers Daily Mirror Strip Cartoons Come Alive #Magic Mirror #In the Cart #A Camping We Will Go #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bath #Spring Fever #The Skateboard Champion #She May - Or She May Not #The War Games #Well Blow Me Down #Bone Champions The Flumps 3 Flumptastie Episodes *A selection of flumptastic episodes about the family lives of grandfather, mother and father flump, the inseparable Perkin and Posie and the lovable Pootle. The Complete Flumps VHS and DVD *Relive your wasted youth with The Complete Flumps! Kult Kidz Gold presents every single episode of The Flumps on one fantastic DVD! If you enjoyed watching The Flumps when you were a kid... you'll love watching them now... so sit back and enjoy this absolutely Flumptastic trip back in time! Button Moon With The Spoon Family in Three Tales #Looking for Button Moon #Button Moon Talent Show #Mrs Spoon's Jumble Sale Hector's House Twelve Adventures for Hector #A Mysterious Visit #Bonjour Kiki #The Thistles #Hector's Tea #The Weathe #The Well #The Big Sleep #The Surprise Hector #Hector's Big Tidy #Rainy Day Games #The Funnel #The Kennel The Complete Hectors House DVD and VHS *Hector the dog and Zsazsa the cat live together, and get regular visits from their froggy friend Kiki intent on thrilling exploits. Together they have fun, play and get into all sorts of mischief in Hector's lovely garden! Mary Mungo and Midge Tales from a New Town *Toyshop *Painting *The Fair The Complete Mary Mungo & Midge VHS and DVD *It's time to go down in the lift with Mary, Mungo and Midge for some fabulous furry fun on the streets of the new town! Mary lives on the eighth floor of an inner city tower block and takes her dog Mungo (as well as mischievous little Midge Mouse) outside for some thrilling adventures featuring the people and objects they come across in the big wide world! Mary, Mungo and Midge remains a classic thanks to Richard Baker’s sanguine storytelling and John Ryan’s smooth and trippy animation. It was also one of the first stabs at realistic children’s television, showing Mary living in a modern new tower block - how contemporary! Crystal Tipps and Alistair 13 Groovy Tales #Birdie #Butterfly #Flying High #The Art Gallery #Keep Fit #Fishing #Party Time #Decorating #Sowing Seeds #Trip To The Seaside #Yo-Yo #The Postman #Dressing-Up Roobarb and Custard 8 Tales From a Simple-minded Green dog #When Roobarb Made a Spike #When Roobarb Didn't see the Sun Come Up #When Roobarb was Being Bored Then not Being Bored #When the Tree Fell to Pieces #When Roobarb Found Sauce #When it was Night #When it was Christmas #When the Sun was just Right The Complete Roobarb DVD *Roobarb! The mangy green mongrel with the overactive imagination takes centre stage for the complete collection of his hair-brained schemes! Aubrey 6 Madcap Capers! #Aubrey's Garden #Aubrey's Boat #Aubrey Framed #Audery's Apple Tree #Aubery Discovers Soap #Aubrey's Fire Garden Fred Bassett 10 Great Episodes *This series features the usual mayhem caused by Fred thinking out loud! The unique comedy of Fred Basset is for everyone. Henry's Cat Join Henry's Cat, and His Friends in 3 Episodes #When Time Went Wrong #Valentine's Day #The Mystery of the Missing Santa Spot 6 Delightful Stories #Spot's Surprise Parcel #Spot's Lost Bone #Spot's First Walk #Spot in the Woods #Spot's Birthday Present #Where's Spot? Charlie Chalk 3 Tales from Strange Island #Shipwrecked Charlie #Jumping Bananas #The Feast Jamie and the Magic Torch The Best Animated Series #Mr Boo Loses a Mountain #Nutmeg's House #Let There be Music #Nutmeg's Box #The Runaway Trombonium Puppydog Tales Scripted and Narrated by Victoria Wood #Sharing #Lazy #Care on the Road #Take Care of Pets #Jealousy #Vandals Stories from Toyland 3 Tales of Larry Lamb #The Arkville Dra-a-a-a--gon #The Tale of Captain Brass the Pirate #The Tale of the Magician Little Audrey The Little Girl with big Dreams #Little Audrey Riding Hood #Sam's Dance Party #Little Runaway Car #The Seapreme Court #Aurdey's Baby Talk #Audrey's Candy Sack #Little Snow-Audrey #Fishing Tackler #Audrey and the Pirates Portland Bill 4 Classic Adventures #Changeable Weather #The Tourists #The Fishing Match #The Seaweed Clock Joe 3 Episodes from a Little Boy #Joe Moves House #Joe and the Big Family #Joe and the Pram Ludwig 13 Musical Tales #The Arrival #Hiccups #The Hooter #Glue #Kites #Tennis #The Swing #Skating #Umbrellas #The Ball #The Coin #Bubbles Hattytown Tales Hats off to Sancho #Mr. Wimple's Breakfast Rolls #Bobby's Flower Garden #Carrot's Carrot Moschops Told by Bernard Cribbens #The First Flower #All's Well That Ends Well #Night Time Sun Pullover A Stuffed Toy that comes to Life #Drawn Man #Circus #Frog Charlie Brown and Snoopy Classic Shorts of the Peanuts Gang #Snoopy's Cat Fight #Linus and Lucy Nippers Nippers Videos is a VHS from Contender Entertainment Group, What is your favourite story or TV programme? Can you find it or a new one here? Have fun and Learn with you favourite friends, the best enterainment for the under 5's. Order your favourite videos on-line. Stories Brilliant stories - there really is Something for Everyone here. *The Story of Christmas Enjoy the nativity story over and again with this beautifully animated film that tells the tale of how Christmas began. The tale is told through the eyes of a donkey and an ox and will captivate children. *Jack & the Beanstalk Brave Jack climbs the beanstalk to the magical world of Beanland. He and his new friends Dilly and Ambrose are drawn into all sorts of exciting adventures as they attempt to rid Beanland of the wicked Giant. Full of fun, humour and great music (includes 6 original songs). Features the voices of Julia McKenzie, Alison Steadman, Imelda Staunton, Paul Panting, Tim Healy and Melvyn Hayes. A Martin Gates film. *Pippi Longstocking The first animated movie of Astrid Lindgren's original girl-power tale! Pippi Longstocking is one of the most loved and well-known children's heroines in the world, and now you can own her adventures on video! This magical feature-length animation tells the original and famous tale of Pippi Longstocking, a free-spirited nine-year-old who lives without any grown-ups, and does whatever she wants, whenever she wants! *Chuckles the Cheeky Pony Chuckles is cheeky and full of energy whereas her reluctant accomplice. 2 delightful stories take place in and around Greengates Riding School where Amy and Susie stable their ponies. Double Trouble and Tilly Rides Home Plus a visit to a real Riding School where Riding and Grooming Tips are given to young riders. Narrated by Liza Goddard. *Fire Engine Fred 1 and 2 See Fire Engine Fred in Summertown Fire Station with Alison the Ambulance and his firefighter friends! Contains the stories Fred and the Open Day', 'Fred and the Fireworks Display, 'Fred and the Windy Day' & 'Fred and the Diving Contest' plus a real fire engine in action! Narrated by Hugh Laurie. *Pony Tales 1 and 2 Contains the stories 'Thunder & Lightning', 'The Big Race', 'Little Bertie' & 'Birthday Surprise' plus a visit to a real stables to see jumping lessons, horses being shoed, riding lessons and a grooming session. Narrated by Joanna Lumley. *Postman Pat's Story Book Collection Contains four classic stories 'Postman Pat and the Bees', 'Postman Pat and the Dinosaur Bone', 'Postman Pat and the Spring Cleaning' and 'Postman Pat makes a Splash'. told by Ken Barrie and Carole Boyd. *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Enjoy Mumfie and his Friends on a Magical Adventure! Mumfie the elephant sets out into the world to find an adventure, Along the way he meets Scarecrow, Pinky, a flying pig and other strange new friends, But Mumfie's adventures are only just beginning. When he lands on a strange island run by a sinister secretary he becomes involved in his evil plans to find the Queen of Night's magic cloak and to take over the island. Created by Britt Allcroft and directed by John Laurence Collins *Steady Eddie Vol. 1 and 2 Meet Steady Eddie is named after Britain's famous road haulage boss Eddie Stobart whose distinctive, individually named trucks can be spotted by children every day on British roads. Eddie star in these animated stories like Stuck in the Mud, Special Delivery, Top of the Class and The Parade Also included is film of an Eddie Stobart lorry being washed, polished and loaded and 'Steady Eddie's Road Safety Tips'. *The Adventures of the Little Red Car Little Brrm is a happy little bright red motor car. Join Little Brrm and his friends on some fun-filled adventures! Contains four charming cartoon adventures starring Little Brrm: 'The Contest', 'The Park', 'The Visit' and 'The White Line'. *Little Red Tractor Vol. 1-5 Enjoy the adventures in these Little Red Tractor stories. Contains the stories Little Red Tractor to the Rescue, The Day Jeremy Came to Stay, The Day Auntie Ellie Went for a Swim, The Day Stan's world turned Upside Down, The Day Of the Shipwreck, A White Christmas on Gosling Farm, The Day of Molehills and Windmills, The Day of the Big Surprise, 'The Day Puppy Found his name & The Day Dudley was Late plus a visit to a real farm at Lambing Time and a Visit to a real Windmill, see Tree and Hedgerow Planting and a visit to see Puppies in Kennels and a Little Red Tractor club member visits a Farm at Potato Harvest and finds out where his Chips come from. Narrated by Brian Glover and Richard Briers. *Sleeping Beauty & Other Favourite Fairy Tales Welcome to the magical world of Fairy Tales! Contains four beautifully animated traditional tales, 'Sleeping Beauty', 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'Goldilocks & the Three Bears' and 'Rumpelstiltskin'. Read by John Rhys Davies. TV Favourites You Could Find all you Favourite TV Progremmes on Video. *The Big Bug Show Welcome to the the Big Bug back garden, The Big Bug Show is the only show on the planet hosted entirely by bugs! Over an hour of great fun for everybug! Join Dizzy the Butterfly, Louis the Caterpillar, Billie the Ant, Ella the Beetle and Chick the Grasshopper in a Musical Extravaganza of story-telling and songs which teach basic concepts in a highly original way. There are bug gameshows, bug songs, bug stories and even bug news! As seen on GMTV. *Charlie Chalk Charlie Chalk is the happy-go-lucky clown who lives on Merrytwit Island. From the creators of Postman Pat. #The Adventures of Charlie Chalk. Contains 4 specially selected adventures: 'The Mountain That Moaned', 'Edward Keeps Fit', 'Mildred's Day Off' and 'Return of The Litter'. Plus includes FREE audio cassette of all of these songs: Charlie Chalk, A-Hoy!, They Get By, Litterbug Song Trader Jones, Mary the Hover Fairy, I'm The Boss, Lewis T. Duck, I'm Not Asleep, I'm Just Resting my Eyes and I'm Bored I Think I'm Going to Sit Down. #Charlie Chalk Bumper Video. Contains 5 exotic stories: 'Shipwrecked Charlie', 'Arnold's Night Out', 'The Coconut Harvest, 'The Sneezes' and 'Jumping Bananas'. Plus includes TWO FREE Charlie Chalk Board Books: 'Charlie Reaches Merrytwit' and 'Charlie and the Coconuts'. *Jamboree Join in the fun with Floella and the loveable Bopkins! #Jamboree Numbers & Colour Fun! Contains 5 episodes covering key concepts: 'Numbers', 'Time', 'Colours', 'Shapes' and 'Sizes'. Contains free activity pack. #Jamboree Animals & Music Fun! This bumper video contains 8 episodes: 'Animals', 'The Seaside', 'Parties', 'Music', 'Food', 'Games', 'Plants & Nature' and 'Friends'. Contains free activity pack. *Casper and Freinds Follow the adventures of the world’s friendliest ghost, Casper, and his friends Wendy the Good Little Witch, Baby Huey and Little Audrey, in this spook-tacular collection! #Casper and Freinds: Meet Casper! Contains 5 episodes Ghost of Honor, Boo-Hoo Baby, Professor's Problem, Mother Goose Land and By the Old Mill Scream #Casper and Freinds: Meet Wendy! Contains 5 episodes Which is Witch, Wendy's Wish, The Enchanted Prince, Twin Trouble and Growing Up #Casper and Freinds: Meet Baby Huey! Contains 5 episodes Starting from Scratch, Pest Pupil, Scout Fellow, One Quack Mind and Swab the Duck #Casper and Freinds: Meet Buzzy! Contains 5 episodes The Awful Tooth, Better Bait Than Never, Cat-Choo, As the Crow Lies and Hair Today Gone Tomorrow #Casper and Freinds: Meet Little Audrey! Contains 5 episodes The Seapreme Court, Case of the Cockeyed Canary, Little Audrey Riding Hood, Surf Bored and Dawg Gawn #Casper and Freinds: Meet Herman and Katnip! Contains 5 episodes Mousieur Herman, Hide and Peak, Northwest Mousie, City Kitty and Mice Paradise *BBC Toybox The range of Toybox videos, cassettes and books combines the most popular BBC pre-school children's programmes - as featured in the bestselling BBC Toybox magazine. #Toybox Vol. 1-4 Contains an episode each of Noddy, William's Wish Wellingtons, Oakie Doke, Little Bear, Pingu, Dinobabies, The Little Polar Bear, Spider, Postman Pat and Fireman Sam. Plus includes FREE audio cassette of all of these toybox songs like Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, William's Wish Wellingtons, Joshua Jones, Oakie Doke, Dinobabies, Paddington, The Animals of Farthing Wood and The World of Beatrix Potter. *Playbox Dog and Cat introduce pre-school youngsters to elementary skills, such as using numbers, colours, pairing and classifying. #Playbox vol. 1-4 Contains 4 stories Featuring the voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin. *CiTV CiTV's best-loved shows packed into one video #CiTV Favourites for under 6's Contains an episode each of Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Meeow!, Jamboree and The Adventures of Paddington Bear. #CiTV Favourites for under 5's Contains an episode each of The Animal Shelf, Wizadora, The Slow Norris, The Adventures of Dawdle, Mopatop's Shop and The Singing Kettle. Sing a Longs Videos you can sing and dance along with! *Tumble Tots Join in with Tumble Tot and his friends on a fantastic musical journey! #Tumble Tots: 6 Little Ducks: Loveable and larger-than-life Tumble Tot is on hand to teach you the actions, and all of the words to the songs are on-screen so you'll be dancing and singing along in no time! #Tumble Tots: The Great Action-Song Sing-a-Long: Join Tumble Tot as he magically comes to life and takes some Tumble Tots on a non-stop action song adventure. Features 17 popular action songs. #Tumble Tots Action Song Adventure: Get ready to join Tumble Tot on a fantastic musical journey, meeting farm animals and enjoying a picnic and boating on the way! Features 17 classic action songs. *First Steps in Learning Learn the first steps of counting and reading with stories and music #WHY?: Why? Finding the answers to children's questions can be tricky but with this video you will never be stuck. Featuring charming animated answers to 19 of toddlers' most commonly asked questions, (e.g. 'Why is the Sky Blue?' 'Why do I have to go to sleep?') Why? is narrated by children to show the world through a child's eyes #First Steps in Learning Box Set: First Steps In Learning is a new 3 video series that makes learning fun through songs and play! This box set contains all three videos in the series: Learning Your Alphabet Sounds with songs, stories and rhymes. Favourite Nursery Rhymes. Learning To Count with songs, stories and rhymes. All are presented by Liza Goddard. #First Steps in Learning - Learning Your Alphabet Sounds with songs, stories & rhymes: Presented by popular TV personality Liza Goddard, Learning Your Alphabet Sounds teaches all 26 alphabet sounds through beautiful illustrations, best-loved songs, stories and popular rhymes. Songs include 'Have You Seen The Muffin Man?', 'A Hunting We Will Go' and many more. *A Trip to the Farm/A Trip to the Zoo If you love animals and singing, you'll love these videos! #A Trip to the Farm: Welcome to Bocketts Farm, where you can meet all your favourite cuddly animals - rabbits, cows, sheep, pigs, goats, ponies, and many more! See the children enjoying pony and tractor rides and bottle-feeding baby lambs, and sing along to favourite animal songs such as 'Old MacDonald Had A Farm' and 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'. Hosted by The Really Wild Show's Janice Acqua. #A Trip to the Zoo: Join Janet Ellis and her young friends on a musical journey around Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Europe's biggest conservation park. Sing songs about all the animals they meet, including giraffes, elephants, bears, zebras and camels. Share in the their special treat, get up-close and personal with many of these exotic animals! Bonkers Bonkers Videos is a VHS from Contender Entertainment Group. There are loads of cool videos on this site which you can read about, and, if you like, buy (but of course remember to ask an adult for help with this). Have fun! TV Favourites You Could Find all you Favourite TV Progremmes on Video. ZZZAP #Join Daisy Dares, Cuthbert Lilly and Smart Arty in the wacky comic book you watch instead of read! As seen on CiTV. #ZZZAP! Wildest Ever: This really is the wildest ever Zzzap! Video, and it's non-stop fun from start to finish! #ZZZAP! The Bumper Video Comic: As usual in the wacky world of Zzzap! Cuthbert Lilly is silly, Daisy Dares you to some impossible tasks, Smart Arty creates an unpredictable world from drawings, there is loads of fun with the puzzle pages and ingenious tips from the Handymen! #ZZZAP! Holiday Special - 2: Perfect for school holidays, weekends, or any time you need some wacky fun and games! This will have you in stitches. #ZZZAP! Goes Bonkers - 3: A giant helping of Zzzap! Including some very 'grungy' dares with Daisy and some amazing surprises for Smart Arty ... #ZZZAP! Goes Completely Crazy - 4: Loads of fun with all your favourite characters - join Cuthbert Lilly as he tries out his new hairdressing skills - it's hil-hair-ious! Art Attack You'll be amazed by the fantastic Art Attacks you can try out at home... As seen on CiTV. #Art Attack 10 of the Best! 10th Anniversary Special: The 10th Anniversary special celebrates 10 years of Art Attack with the very best moments right back to the first series. You'll be amazed by how Neil's hair has changed over the years! Art Attack Christmas Cracker: A bumper collection of Art Attack ideas for things to do at Christmas and other celebrations like birthdays. You'll have loads of fun making cards and decorations using everything from paper to margarine lids! #Art Attack Greatest Tips and Tricks: This made-for-video compilation contains some of the greatest Art Attacks ever and gives you all the fantastic tips you need to make them yourself. Find out how to make a flying machine from rubbish and a 3D picture with clingfilm, and lots, lots more! #Art Attack How to Draw: Drawing isn't just about a pencil and paper and you don't have to take ages to make something look really brilliant. It's very easy and loads of fun when you know how. 'How To Draw' has been made for video, and it's the 1st video in the great 'How To' Series (The 2nd is 'How to Paint' and look out for the 3rd, 'How To Make 'N' Do', out in 2001). #Art Attack How to Paint: Painting is never boring when you paint the Art Attack way; there are so many wonderful things you can do with paint, and you don't even need a paintbrush! 'How To Paint' has been made for video, and it's the 2nd video in the great 'How To' Series (The 1st is 'How to Draw' and look out for the 3rd, 'How To Make 'N' Do', out in 2001). #Art Attack Most Wanted: All the most requested bits from the Number 1 show on kids' TV, including Dinosaur Money Boxes, Warrior Masks, a Fantasy Castle and loads more. These are YOUR favourites, so go on, #Art Attack! Art Attack Crazy Cartoons and Dazzling Drawings: With the simple ideas on this video you can make your doodles come to life. This is non-stop interactive entertainment that you can enjoy over and over again. #Art Attack Let's Party!: Whether you're having a party or stuck for ideas for presents for someone else, all the ideas you need are here. Make surprises, fancy dress costumes, 3D cards, presents and lots, lots more. #The Art Attack Top 20: This fantastic ART ATTACK video contains 20 of the most staggeringly brilliant Art Attacks as chosen by the maestro himself, Neil Buchanan. #Art Attack Scrapbook: Start your own Art Attack scrapbook and build up a collection of amazing Art Attacks to rival Neil's. Learn how to make a fossil fish, a Big Mouth Notice Board or even a 'rubbish' cupboard! You'll never be bored again! *The Smurfs Welcome to the magical world of the Smurfs! You'll have a smurf-tastic time with all the gang... #Baby Smurf: Just where does Baby Smurf come from? After 40 minutes of zany Smurf adventures it's still a mystery! Contains 3 episodes: 'The Baby Smurf', 'A Pet For Baby Smurf' and 'Grandpa's Fountain Of Youth'. #3 Dinosaur Adventures: If you love dinosaurs, you'll love these smurfy dinosaur adventures. Features 3 episodes: 'The Smurfs That Time Forgot', 'Lost In The Ages' and 'Cave Smurfs'. *Chatterhappy Ponies Welcome to the exciting adventures at the Chatterhappy Farm! #Chatterhappy Ponies - Volume One: Meet eager-to-please Sparky, loveable Daisy, grumpy but soft-hearted Strop and handsome but headstrong Trigger in all 7 episodes of Series 1: 'Sparky's First Day', 'Stuck in the Bog', 'Horse Thieves', 'New Shoes', 'Daisy's Birthday', 'Return of the Horse Thieves' & 'The Gymkhana'. #Return of the Chatterhappy Ponies: In this exciting video Sparky, Trigger, Strop and Daisy rescue a piglet, outwit the wicked horse thieves and save Chatterhappy Farm! Contains 6 action-packed episodes: 'Horrid Danger', 'Sparky for Sale', 'Pig Rescue', 'Pony Ransom', 'Sparky's a Big Head' & 'Rubbish'. Includes 4 FREE stickers, one of each pony. #Further Adventures of the Chatterhappy Ponies: More exciting adventures and terrible mishaps as, together with Horrid Harriet and Horrible Hugo, the Chatterhappy Ponies take on Norman and Frankie, the bungling horse thieves. Contains 7 gripping episodes: 'Fire', 'The Decorators', 'A Lesson Learnt', 'Dangling Carrots', 'Daisy Goes Swimming', 'Frankies Goes Glam' & 'A Visitor'. *CiTV All your favourite CiTV shows on one video! #CITV Favourites for Over 5's: Contains entertaining episodes of top shows 'Zig & Zag' (with 'Sabrina' - Melissa Joan Hart), 'Art Attack', 'Lavender Castle', 'How 2', 'Oggy & the Cockroaches' & 'Zzzap!'. The video is hosted by CiTV presenters Danielle and Stephen. Entertainment Features The best of theatre, film and pop on video - great for all the family. *Sing along to 12 MASSIVE chart hits! Are you a legend in your own living room? Karaoke Chart Hits is jam-packed with the greatest songs from the biggest stars around. Best of all, every song features amazing pictures of the band or singer! So you can get as close as you like to Robbie, Billie and Steps! Karaoke Chart Hits is a brilliant night in with your mates that you'll want to enjoy over and over again. *Alice through the Looking Glass A quirky feature-length film of Lewis Carroll's tale, starring Kate Beckinsale When Alice goes through the looking glass she discovers herself to be part of a giant chess game in a world of topsy-turvy logic and irresistible characters such as Humpty Dumpty, Tweedledum & Tweedledee and the Red Queen. In this modern version of Lewis Carroll's classic children's tale, an all-star British cast brings to life Carroll's inventive language and unbridled imagination, creating a dream-like alternative reality full of humour and surprise. *The Nativity A magical theatrical telling of the Christmas story by London's Young Vic Theatre Joseph and Mary are an ordinary couple in love, but their thrilling story is anything but ordinary. In this remarkable retelling of the traditional Nativity story, Joseph and Mary (with help from angels and a talking donkey!) cross deserts and mountains on their way to Bethlehem. However, nothing can prepare them for the events in store ... The Young Vic Theatre brings the story of Christmas to life. Full of imagination, humour and surprise, The Nativity is guaranteed to entertain and enthral children as well as teaching them important messages about courage, hope and love. Perfect Christmas entertainment for the whole family and a must for any child's video collection. *The Easter Story Keepers A thrilling animated feature-length version of the story of Easter. Set in the ancient days of the Roman Empire, the story follows the adventures of the Story Keepers, a band of Christians forced underground, as they flee Nero, the evil Emporor of Rome! A daring escape leads them to hide in the catacombs that run beneath the city, where their leader, Ben the Baker, shares with them the story of Easter. An exciting musical adventure, 'The Easter Story Keepers' will captivate and thrill children, while giving out messages about friendship, trust and the importance of family. *The Snowman - The Stage Show The film of the sell-out stage show, based upon the illustrated book by Raymond Briggs When a little boy builds a snowman in his garden, little does he know what is in store ... In this enchanting stage production of Raymond Briggs' classic story, the characters are magically brought to life and joined by a host of exciting new friends. This extended film version recaptures the wonder and excitement of the stage show, beautifully told through an award-winning musical score featuring the hit song 'Walking in the Air'. *Boyband Karaoke Sing along to 10 Boy Band smash hits! 10 Thumpin' tunes, the most babelicious boys and the greatest groups - get up close and very personal with WESTLIFE, BOYZONE, 5IVE, BACKSTREET BOYS AND a1 - dance yourself dizzy and sing along to all your favourites as specially selected photos come up on screen!